


苦甜 | Bitter sweet

by liebe88



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebe88/pseuds/liebe88
Summary: 「愛」有很多種姿態，苦甜是其中一種。
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

（一） 沒關係

「我愛你。」  
「我更愛你。」

異鄉的深夜，宋在飯店的陽台一邊吸煙，一邊看著Dingo Trip的剪輯。  
他深深吸入一口煙，然後長長的吁氣。  
「沒關係」他對著散去的白霧說。

宋撇眼望向隔壁房的陽台，室內燈光已經關上。  
他希望房裡的姜能睡得安穩，一夜好眠。  
宋覺得，就這樣，他自己一夜無眠，甚至夜夜無眠，沒有關係。

\--  
他們之間，到底是怎麼變質的？  
自己又是什麼時候開始依賴尼古丁的？

似乎是某天，他們兩一起在外面喝了酒，  
喝了酒的姜昇潤，心情好的時候會一直傻笑，心情不好的時候會一直道歉。  
宋知道他一切酒後的習慣。  
而那天的昇潤，明明是一直傻笑著，明明應該心情很好才對。

明明回到社區，是姜說回家前先到社區前面的小公園醒酒。  
他們各自坐在秋千上的時候，明明還在隨意說笑的。

明明是，上一秒還在傻笑的昇潤...粉白的臉，瞇起的眼角，可愛的牙齒，下巴上的小凹痕。

微涼的夜風吹來，昇潤一抽一抽的吸著鼻子。  
宋怕他冷，說該回家了。

明明是昇潤說的，「我們再待一下」。

後來宋最後悔的就是那天由著他，  
由著他說要回家前先去公園醒醒酒，  
由著他再待一下。

再待一下以後，剛剛還在傻笑的昇潤，漸漸收了笑容。

「旻浩啊...我們還是不要越線吧。」  
他把尾音上揚的時候，就是故作輕鬆的意思。  
宋知道他所有說話的習慣。

「什麼線？三八線？」  
從以前就是這樣，姜作決定，他選擇配合。  
既然昇潤想要輕鬆帶過，宋選擇配合。

「C...呀！」昇潤終於笑了，又吸了一下鼻涕。

「你穿太少了，先回家吧。」宋笑著說，「我想去趟便利店再回去」。

「知道了，你也早點回家。」  
他看著昇潤單薄的身板匆匆跑向住家大樓，像極了Thor。  
可愛又可惡的傢伙。

\--  
宋一直都會抽煙，但沒有癮頭。  
那是他第一次強烈的覺得自己需要煙。

他回到大樓的時候，在吸菸區一支接著一支抽。  
「什麼線？怎樣叫越線？」  
「明明是你先靠近我、是你比較依賴我的不是嗎？」  
「我有對你說過什麼『超線』的話、做過什麼『超線』的事嗎？」  
「你想知道怎樣才叫『超線』嗎？」  
回想了方才的對話，他想像了兩百句回答，一次比一次激動。

吸入最後一口煙以後，他苦苦的笑著。  
笑自己剛才還以為，是自己選擇配合姜，但突然意識到，姜昇潤，從不給他選擇的餘地。

「呼....沒關係」他吁出長長的煙，然後對著散去的白霧說。


	2. 向日葵｜Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我想你的愛太多了」  
> "I think your love would be too much"

「我愛你。」  
「我更愛你。」

姜昇潤當然愛他，宋一點都不懷疑。  
但那就像他愛著秦禹哥和昇勳哥，  
也就像他自己愛表志勳。

昇潤說的也沒有錯。  
宋覺得，比起自己對昇潤混雜了慾望和佔有的愛，  
昇潤的愛更純粹也更無私，但...就是太無私了。

從這個角度來理解，姜確實愛得更深。  
宋想，如果自己哪天跟誰戀愛了、要結婚了，  
昇潤應該會大笑著祝福，唱祝歌，  
然後連自己的對象和家庭都一起愛著。

昇潤給他的愛真誠得無庸置疑，常把他暖融融的包圍。  
這種愛，讓他覺得無比寂寞。

宋沒有辦法像昇潤愛他那樣，純粹、絕對的愛著對方。  
他想，這大概就是他們之間「變質」的開始吧。

當他開始妄想一段一對一的關係，想要接觸和獨佔。

\--  
「你會被留置在塵土中，除非我和你在一起。  
「你是向日葵，我想你的愛太多了。

宋從這首歌中獲得許多共感。

他覺得自己被留置在塵土中的向日葵，除非太陽能只為他停留。  
但這是一件多麼無稽的事呢？  
要怎麼要求太陽只照射自己？

就像那時昇潤向著自己張開雙臂，他差點就要迎將上前去，最後還是拒絕了。  
一來那樣貼近的擁抱讓他心虛，自己對姜藏著抑著的私心，萬一被拆穿呢？  
二來是，姜一視同仁的、想用抱著秦禹的方式抱著自己，  
這種公平、無私的愛，正是宋最想不想面對的。


	3. 所謂變質

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到很後來，宋才發現，  
> 這不是他對昇潤的「馴養」，  
> 而是昇潤對他的「馴養」。

到底，他們之間是怎麼變質的？

宋嘗試將散落在記憶中的偶然事件組合起來，這大概是量變產生的質變吧，六年之間。

從練習生時期開始，練習生們之間有什麼衝突的時候，  
昇潤雖然保持公平、常成為溝通的橋樑，但宋總覺得昇潤是向著他多一點。

因為是同齡朋友，也是一種練習生前輩對晚進公司的自己的照顧，養成了他們彼此之間的依賴。

當他軟弱落淚的時候，平常很會講話的昇潤，卻只抿著嘴巴安靜陪伴。

如果自己張開雙手，不管是在台上、台下、鏡頭前後，姜昇潤都會毫無遲疑的擁抱他。

更不用說每一個通宵寫歌錄音的夜晚，一起揉著眼睛吃早餐的凌晨。

當他們開始可以用眼神對話的時候，宋自己也覺得神奇。  
在昇潤開口之前，如果他們對視，宋總是可以猜到他想說的內容是什麼。

當他像一隻小雞仔，搖搖晃晃的朝著自己手中的養樂多跑來的時候...

到很後來，宋才發現，這不是他對昇潤的「馴養」，而是昇潤對他的「馴養」。

也是到很後來，宋才發現，自己為了看到昇潤當時純真的笑臉，願意做很多...他本來未必會做的事情。

他對昇潤的依賴，比昇潤對他的依賴更深重。  
當然，這也是很久以後才發現的事情之一。

\--

「都是MILLIONS的成績太好了。」宋想起來，不禁失笑。  
「不是，是怪我自己在電台亂許一位公約。」  
「不是，是那天在石鎮哥的廣播節目不應該坐在他旁邊。」  
「不是...是我不應該對那件事念念不忘。」

他在《XX》專輯的宣傳期，在《池石鎮的兩點約會》上說「如果在音樂節目獲得一位，我們就互相親吻對方的額頭。」  
後來《MILLIONS》得了很多一位，但一位公約一直沒有履行。  
直到《AH YEAH》宣傳期又上了同一個節目，成員們總算兌現承諾。

當昇潤的嘴唇在他額頭上給出扎實一吻，那個瞬間他背上寒毛都豎起來，像是有股電流灌穿脊椎。

「你親了，真的親！？」  
昇潤無所謂的點點頭。

「我第一次被昇潤親...因為嘴唇很厚...親的時候的感覺...哇氣墊感...」他開始胡言亂語。  
昇潤則是向鏡頭嘟起自己的厚唇。

後來他不禁在棚內用右手手指在左手掌上，重新模擬剛剛昇潤厚實的吻。

再後來，他在愛心型的畫布上，畫下那個吻，註解是「啾」。

量變最終造成質變。

他不知道他自己笑得多甜。

他自己不知道的事情，後來被姜昇潤知道了。

畢竟，他們是只看對方眼神，就能猜出心聲的關係。

\--

參考資料：

[養樂多的馴養](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBzjQpolGt3/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

[啾之畫作](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0y5aGPF9E6/?igshid=zy015qtllyd9&fbclid=IwAR3R8cAR8ezgl8mmhBg3RUydOZ9B0Zm8oHJzuRwFtNAzrzlJGxf20GmDa7M)


	4. 娃娃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「毛茸茸的娃娃」、「讓人心疼的孩子」  
> 這些話背後，確實可以用五個字總結，  
> 不是昇潤說的「公務型娃娃」，  
> 而是「我想抱抱他。」

「想到昇潤，會想到一個大大的娃娃，毛茸茸的」宋說。  
「喔...為啥？」昇潤問。  
「不知道，就是突然浮現的一個意象...」宋的眼睛模糊了焦點，彷彿眼前真的看到了昇潤娃娃，  
「毛茸茸的大娃娃，看著有點..心酸的感覺，雖然是年紀最小的，但自己承擔了很多壓力...」  
成員哥哥們開始走神。

「所以是一個公務型娃娃吧，就這樣總結好了。」  
昇潤打著哈哈圓場的時候，宋才想到現在在直播中。  
而自己不應該這麼真心了。

「毛茸茸的娃娃」、「讓人心疼的孩子」這些話背後，確實可以用五個字總結，  
不是昇潤說的「公務型娃娃」，而是「我想抱抱他。」

「我想抱抱他。」

回程的車上他正好跟李昇勳坐一台車，  
有一搭沒一搭的，李昇勳問起降噪耳機的原理，說他剛才沒聽清楚。

「就是耳機會偵測到環境中的音波，然後用相當程度的振幅反方向的中和掉外界的噪音...」  
「歐...」李昇勳滑著手機，沒再搭話。

宋斜斜靠在車窗，看著車道上的燈火，  
想起他在《星期五星期五晚上》的物理課，  
教授說這種降噪耳機只能阻擋通過空氣傳播來的環境音，  
如果是透過其他介質傳播的，例如，通過自己的肉身傳來的聲音，  
這種耳機是沒有辦法阻擋的。

在昇潤輕巧的說「不要越線」之後，  
他覺得他自己就是個降噪耳機，  
努力平衡掉他跟昇潤之間的那些...外來的波動。

比方說，上節目的時候，兩個人要十指相扣的說撩人情話。  
比方說，姜昇潤用他白嫩的臉頰貼上自己的臉頰。  
比方說，演唱會上唱到《special night》的「say yes, yes」的段落，  
他們必須面對著面跳舞，而昇潤尼故作性感的樣子，讓他覺得可愛極了。

總之，宋努力的守住小隊長的那條「線」，  
努力的發出另一種頻率的震波，  
「他對我就是好兄弟」、「他完全沒有任何想法」  
「為了WINNER多寫點歌吧」、「今天晚上要畫什麼」  
「先不要送他禮物了」

但從自己心深處傳來的振幅，他無法降噪。  
像是看著昇潤的時候，他覺得自己的胸腔發酸、心臟發軟，  
覺得只有上前抱抱他，才能讓自己好受一點。  
看著昇潤的時候，他想好好保護這隻大娃娃。  
這些，他都無法降噪。

保母車轉進社區的巷子口時，宋突然開口。

「哥」  
「嗯？」  
「我也想要一個airpods pro，你送我。」  
「呀，你錢這麼多自己買啦。」  
「昇潤錢也很多啊，那你幹嘛送他啊！」

「呀、呀」李昇勳挑眉一笑，用腳尖推了推他「宋旻浩君現在是嫉妒了嗎？」  
「對，我嫉妒了。」  
「要不要臉啊你這小子」李昇勳不以為意的哈哈大笑。

宋旻浩嫉妒了。  
昇勳哥，可以袒蕩蕩的送禮物，  
可以給昇潤袒蕩蕩的、絕對不會越線擁抱。  
這讓宋非常嫉妒。

\--  
參考昇潤生日vlive：  
https://www.vlive.tv/video/171479?channelCode=FDC2D


End file.
